1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adaptor for a radio apparatus, such as a portable telephone, suitable for mounting the portable radio apparatus to a moving body such as a automobile for example, as well as a charger for a portable radio apparatus for charging a battery pack mounted to the portable radio apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An ultimate object of communication is to permit the transmission or exchange of information immediately anytime, from anywhere and to anyone. To this end, mobile communication has been being developed gradually, in addition to the conventional point-to-point communication. Mobile communication indicates communication between moving bodies such as ships, automobiles and aircraft and general subscriber's stations, offices, etc., as well as communication between moving bodies. Recently, portable telephones, as a kind of mobile communication, have been developed actively.
In the case of using a portable telephone in a moving body such as an automobile, it is desirable that the portable telephone be attached to an on-vehicle adaptor fixed in the interior of the moving body, in consideration of keeping the position of the portable telephone constant when not in use.
Portable terminals, including such portable telephones, are generally provided with a battery which is charged by means of a charger, and it is desirable that the charging can be effected using the commercial power source for house service or the battery of an automobile. Heretofore, indoor chargers and on-vehicle adaptors having a charging function have been manufactured separately. This is because the on-vehicle adaptor mounted on an automobile is exposed to severe environmental conditions, e.g. vibration of the automobile, and various protective circuits are required, so designing an on-vehicle adaptor capable of withstanding such severe environmental conditions and using it also as an indoor charger does not pay.
Heretofore, in the case of using a portable telephone in the interior of an automobile, the portable telephone has been connected with an on-vehicle battery and antenna using connectors. There has also been adopted another structure, and according to this structure, a portable telephone holder is inserted into the window frame or the like of an automobile, in a connector removed state and the portable telephone is inserted into the portable telephone holder and is held thereby.
On the other hand, an indoor charger of a conventional portable telephone has a standing surface against which the portable telephone is stood inclinedly at a predetermined angle in a vertical direction, and also has a recess for insertion therein of a spare battery pack. Charging is performed while the portable telephone is kept standing against the standing surface of the charger. The spare battery pack is inserted into the recess of the charger and in this state it is charged.
Generally, in indoor chargers, it is not necessary to adopt a structure for holding down a portable telephone and a battery pack during charging because they do not undergo vibrations, unlike on-vehicle adaptors. The portable telephone is merely stood against the standing surface, and a mere insertion is required for the battery pack. When an indoor charger having such structure is used for a charger mounted in an automobile, there arise such problems as disengagement of the portable telephone and battery pack from the charger because of vibrations and impacts exerted thereon, infeasibility of charging because of unstable connection of charging terminals, and shortening of the battery life due to reset and the resulting overcharge.